


Fanart for 'The Sound of Silence'

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Colour filters, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fanart, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e02 The Coach with the Dragon Tattoo, Soul Bond, Tattoos, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: The artwork in these chapters is based on the story 'The Sound of Silence' by Palatinedreams. In this story, Evan Lorne and Dr. Rodney McKay meet and get to know two Wraith from Todd's hive. Both men are completely surprised by the natures of these Wraith, even though they are completely different from one another and challenge what they think they know about the Wraith.Ch. 1 - Evan Lorne and a Wraith Commander.*More to come!*
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Original Stargate Wraith Character
Series: Fanfiction art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Fanart for 'The Sound of Silence'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093339) by [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams). 



> Palatinedreams mentioned that she imagined the Commander looking somewhat like the wraith from the episode 'Outsiders' but with an eye-catching dragon tattoo around his eye. In chapter 3, when Evan and the Commander meet in person for the first time, the Commander is described as wearing his hair loose and they go for a walk along the pier. A perfect moment for a little piece of art!
> 
> Dear Palatinedreams - you have done it again! Another amazing chapter just packed full of beautiful imagery that makes me want to get creative!! I really hope you like these images. I'm planning to add one with Rodney and Amadeus soon too. :D

**"Night Talks"**

While reading Chapter 3 - 'Night Talks' - I was struck by this first quote about Evan and the Wraith Commander outside on the pier. I imagined Evan walking along slightly ahead and almost talking over his shoulder while the Wraith takes in the sight of the city and listens with fascination to what Evan is telling him:

_Evan beckoned the Wraith to follow him along the piers, and for a few minutes they were walking side by side without talking, the silence surrounding them calming Evan's inner turmoil down again and slowing his breathing considerably. His late-night visitor seemed to be lost in his own thoughts when Evan glanced at him from the side, looking into the distance with vacant eyes._

I imagined the starry night sky above them and included this in the background as a way to reference the possibility of a soul bond connection between them, which, in my mind, conjures up images of stars, constellations, and everything celestial.

_The Wraith glanced at him with a strange expression, and if Evan didn't know it better, then he would have called his expression rapturous._

I really love the line above as it really captures Evan's humble nature as well as how captivated the Wraith Commander is with him. 

The image to the right was the original version. I used purple, blue, and teal filters simply because I love the fact that Evan is an artist and he thinks in colours, and these are my favourites. 

_“No, I am not. I'm not a husband or lover, and I haven't found the one I would want to spend the rest of my life with yet,” he almost whispered, and the silence following his words was heavy and loaded with unspoken feelings, ringing loudly in his ears. He realized that it wasn't quite the truth, though, not any longer, and the white dragon flashed before his mind's eye again, looking at him and whispering to him in that ancient language he couldn't understand._

_The Commander said nothing for a very long time, and Evan felt like drowning in his gaze, the colors whirling around until he got the feeling that he was looking straight into the flames of a blazing fire - dragon fire."_

The final version has green and yellow filters in reference to the descriptions of the wraith's eyes as well as the mention of his tattoo - the dragon's tongue is shaped like a flame and Evan sees flames in his vision of the dragon (which I pictured being yellow and green as well).

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures of Evan and the wraith are from episodes of Stargate Atlantis and are, therefore, property of MGM. I had a great time adding a starry sky in the background, using colour filters, and fiddling around with the teeny tiny dragon tattoo! XD


End file.
